1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for flexing of the spinal column and, in particular, to a device and method for its use in therapy and exercise.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Chronic back pain is an affliction that affects most persons during their lifetime. It is caused by many factors, principally traumatic injuries from falls or bodily contact sports, and is fostered by a sedentary lifestyle. The spinal column is formed with a plurality of articulated vertebrae which surround the spinal nerves and which separated by intervertebral disks having a central gelatinous body (nucleus pulposus) surrounded by annular layers of collagen fibris (anulus fibrosus). The nucleus cushions or absorbs shocks and weight applied to the spinal column. With injury, aging and lack of exercise, the nucleus pulposus hardens and the vertebrae lose freedom of articulation, resulting in a latent condition in which even minor activity can result in irritation and inflammation that applies pressure to the nerves, causing pain. In some injuries, the nucleus extrudes; a condition known as a herniated disk, which greatly contributes to pain and lack of articulation.
Various devices have been used as aids in articulation of the vertebrae in the spinal column. In particular, an approach advocated by many has been to roll one's back over a roller of various prescribed shapes while in a supine position. This method has the commendable goal of forced articulation of the vertebrae, however, the rollers which have been suggested for this purpose typically have an overly aggressive design which can cause discomfort, injuries or bruises that discourage continued usage. One design is to provide a roller with a central recess or groove which is placed beneath the spinal column. This design is common to the inventions of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,170,778; 4,945,900; 4,807,603; 3,750,654; 3,616,794; and 2,221,785. Most of these patented devices also have raised circular rims on each side of the central groove and are not particularly effective as they do not place stress on the spinal column, but rather apply uncomfortable, and potentially bruising forces to one's back tissue and muscles. Another device proposes an opposite construction; using three integral balls; one central, large diameter ball with a small ball at each side. The size of the central ball, and the lack of lateral support by the smaller diameter balls renders this device overly aggressive and its use by inexperienced patients can result in injury or accentuate back pain. Another device which is also overly aggressive is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,129 in which a roller is moved along a large arcuate path beneath the lumbar vertebrae.
Although a constant diameter padded roller is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,268, that roller is not used as an aid to articulate vertebrae along the spinal column, but instead is used as a cushioning support for the sacrum while performing other exercises.
Another patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,006) suggests the use of rollers which support treatment wheels of varied diameters which are designed in function of their thickness, profile, diameter and number to massage the critical muscles, tendon, ligaments and articulations in a specific body region. U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,129 discloses the use of a roller with and without protrusions which is rock up and down by the user who pulls on handles of the frame, causing the user's body to lift upwardly, minimizing the degree of flexing of the spinal column.
A common failing of all these devices is the aggressiveness of treatment, either by failure to provide support across one's entire back, which unavoidably concentrates forces at localized areas with consequential discomfort and the potential of injury.